A Bloody Secret
by Hanyou Cutie
Summary: As the Group comes across an unusual youkai killing their journey seems to get more and more puzzeling and what's this! Someone has a secret they're hiding...InuKag MirSan
1. Something Strange

ME: Disclaimer: Ok I don't own anything but my sanity ::Smiles Triumphantly::

Inuyasha: ::mumbles:: Which is slowly slipping away

Me: ::Hits him over the head with a big hammer::

Inuyasha: OW!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR BITCH?

Me: KAGOME!!!!!!!! INUYASHA'S BEING MEAN TO ME

Kagome: OSUWARI!!!!! How could you be so mean to Cutie she at least put you in this story

Me: Thank you Kagome ::Scolds Inuyasha:: Bad Inu!!!!

Inuyasha: ::Whimpers::

Kagome: Well on to the story ::smiles: :

The full moon shone brightly, lighting up anything and everything in its path. Nothing stirred but the leaves on the trees as the wind blew through them, but if you looked closely into those trees you'd see a figure on one of it's branches. Now at first glance you couldn't tell whether it was male or female, youkai or ningen, but at second glance if you stared hard enough you would see the blood red eyes occupying the figure.

As the figure leaped from tree to tree it scouted the area for its prey. As it spots a lowly youkai it stops and advances onto it the prey not knowing it is being hunted. The youkai turned its back to the figure. Not needing an invitation the figure leaped.

Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag stretching as she did so '_might as well start making breakfast'_ she thought and got up. Grabbing her bag she started rummaging through it trying to find some Ramen. Finally finding some she went off to the river for some water. After filling the pot full she headed back and started cooking.

Inuyasha's nose perked up at the smell of Ramen, well actually ramen and Kagome. He opened one eye to look down upon her. He watched as she started to cook the Ramen more. Kagome looked up and their eyes locked she smiled at him "Ohayo Inuyasha" she said. "Feh" he replied, she frowned "Well sorry for being polite" she snapped. "What's going on?" Sango asked having being woken up from all the noise.

"Oh! Gomen nasai Sango-chan Inuyasha and I were just having a little argument" Kagome said. "What else is new?" asked Miroku who appeared behind Sango. Kagome counted in her head '_3....2.....1' _ "ACK HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" SMACK. Kagome giggled at Miroku's now unconscious frame and continued to cook the Ramen. "He'll never learn will he?" she said. "Feh probably not" Inuyasha replied jumping down from the tree. "Well look who's come to join us. Hello Mr.Grumpy-pants" Kagome said. "Feh" he replied.

Just then Shippo came hopping on Kagome's lap. "Ohayo Kagome" he said. She smiled "Ohayo Shippo!" she replied. Kagome then dealt out the ramen. "Hey Kagome-chan aren't you going to have some?" Sango asked "Huh? Oh no I'm not hungry" Kagome replied. Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously _'How can she not be hungry? We haven't eaten since lunch yesterday'_ He thought.

When they were all done Miroku announced something "I heard that there was a very unusual killing of a youkai last night. Maybe we should check it out then make our way from there" he said. "Unusual? What do you mean by unusual Miroku?" Sango asked "I don't know that is why I think we should check it out it could be the work of Naraku" he replied.

"Well I'm in" Kagome said "Let's go". The started heading East to where the attack took place. Inuyasha sniffed around "I smell death and a youkai but no blood" he said. "What? Which way Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "This way follow me" he said and took off running. When they got to a clearing there it was, the corpse of youkai the thing was there was no blood or mark of anykind to indicate death the only ark there, was two tiny holes at the side of it's neck.

Me: Well there you go the first chapter I hope you all like it

Inuyasha: It sucks

Me: ::gets angry:: Remember Inuyasha I can do things

Inuyasha: :cowers::

Me: Come here

Kagome : Yes well don't forget to R&R


	2. More Trouble

Me: Hi fellow fanfic readers and writers!

Kagome: ::looks around:: Um Cutie?

Me: Yea?

Kagome: Um Where's Inuyasha?

Me: Oh Him? Nowhere ::Gets an evil smile::

Kagome: Uh Oh what did you do to him?

Me :nothing just tied him up in my bathroom with a very hyper Shippo is all ::smiles sweetly::

Kagome: ::sweatdrops:: Um okay but aren't you worried that Shippo'll ruin your lip gloss and eye liner?

Me: O.O AHHHHHHH SHIPPO :: runs into the bathroom::

Kagome: Okay Well Cutie does not own anyone of us cause if she did I don't think Inuyasha would exist right now. Okay now enjoy the story.

Kagome gasped "What could've done this?" she asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled. "I'm not sure there's a weird scent in the air it smells like a youkai and ningen but not like a hanyou would smell" he said. Sango bent down to take a look at the bite marks. "Well whatever it was it didn't take a lot of energy to kill this guy" she said. "Or" Miroku said "It may have used a great deal of energy seeing as how the youkai would've struggled against it". "No" Inuyasha replied "The body does not look like it struggled. It looks like it didn't know what was happening"

Kagome bent over to look at the youkai's face and found it one of surprise. "Well whatever happened he sure didn't know what was coming" she said. She stood up suddenly "Jewel shards, heading this way extremely fast, there's two of them............Oh no" she groaned. "What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. "Kouga" Inuyasha replied growling as he did.

Then in a swirl of dust and wind the said ookami youkai appeared immediately taking Kagome's hands in his. "Kagome my woman how are you today?" he asked showing off his fangs in a smile. Kagome sighed "Hello Kouga" she said sweetly '_Great this is just what I need Kouga showing up with the whole 'my woman' thing this is just great' _She thought. Kagome pried her hands from Kouga's. "I'm fine Kouga" she told him. "Good cause I would tear inukouro over there limb from limb if anything ever happened to you" Kouga said.

Inuyasha growled "What do you want ookami?" he asked "I know you well enough that you didn't just come here to say hi". Kouga glared at Inuyasha "Actually if you must know I'm here to check out this unusual youkai killing" he said. "We found nothing but two holes in it's neck" Sango stated. Kouga gave her a questioning look but he bent down to check out the marks. "Strange." He said "I've never seen marks like this". Inuyasha snorted "Well no duh" he said "If none of us know what makes you so sure you will?" Kouga glared. "Um....I might know what it's from" Kagome said.

Everyone stared at her. "And what do you think it might be Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. Kagome shifted from one foot to the other. "It might be a vampire" she said quietly. Inuyasha snorted "I don't think so wench, they died out a long time ago" Kagome fumed after that wench comment. "Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly. Inuyasha gulped "Y-yea?" he stuttered. "OSUWARI" she screamed.

Sango and Miroku sighed "We best move on in search of a place to camp" Sango said "Yes I agree" Miroku replied. "Well I better be off my pack needs me" Kouga said as he sped off. Inuyasha glared at Kagome before following Sango and Miroku. Kagome looked down at the youkai body and smiled.

But this smile was not ordinary. It was a smile of accomplishment.

Me: Okay well another chapter done

Kagome: YAY but um Cutie?

Me: yes Kagome?

Kagome: why did I smile weirdly at the end

Me: that's for me to know and for you to find out

Kagome :TELL ME

Me: don't push me over the edge Kagome I could change make you go with Kouga

Kouga: Alright!!!!!! ::Starts doing happy dance::

Everyone: ::sweatdrops::

Me: um Kouga where'd you come from?

Kouga: Oh from my place

Me: oh OKAY well now that that's all cleared up REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. A Mysterious Friend

Me: OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SRRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER I COMPLETELY FORGOT! **cries hysterically**

Inuyasha: haha stupid bitch

Me: thank you Inu-chan

Inuyasha: **sweatdrop** '

Me: okay well now that I remember about my story I have a lot more ideas

Kagome: yup she does………..i hope anyway Cutie doesn't own Inuyasha or anything else like that.

Me: thank you Kaggs and on with the story **charges into wall** ow

A month had passed since the group had found that mysterious youkai and they had no leads what-so-ever about the attack. Kagome sighed as she set up her sleeping bag for that night. She stared at Shippo as he snuggled into the warm fabric of her blanket and fell asleep.

Kagome smiled at the little kit and stroked his orange fur. She looked up at the full moon and frowned. Looking around the campsite she noticed her sleeping companions once more before joining them in slumber.

The figure jumped from treetop to treetop sniffing the musky air. It knew there was prey near by it just had to find it. The figure moved carefully and gracefully sneaking up on the unsuspecting victim in silence. Without warning the figure pounced.

Kagome followed the gang at a slow pace the next morning. She was dreading something but would not tell the group what it was. Suddenly out of nowhere a huge ryu flew out of the sky and in front of the group.

InuYasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and called back to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome does it have any shards?"

Kagome didn't answer, she just stared knowingly into the ryu's face.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called out to her.

" Relax hanyou I have no shards and I do not wish to fight" the ryu spoke for the first time. "I merley wish to speak to someone"he continued looking around the group. Kagome pushed her way through the group and stood infront of the ryu.

"Kagome are you insane?!" InuYasha yelled at the said girl.

"Onimaru" Kagome said to the ryu. "Long time no see"

"Indeed it has been My Lady" The ryu now known as Onimaru spoke. "Too long"

Kagome smiled and hugged the ryu's neck. She then pulled away sharply and said seriously. "What are you here for?" Onimaru sighed. The girl was just too clever.

" I am here to deliver a message to you from Kasumi-sama and Aiko-sama of the Eastern Lands." He replied awaiting her reaction.

Kagome stiffened.

"Continue" she stated. Onimaru sighed, this wasn't going to be easy to say.

"They want you to come to the Eastern Lands in two days time for the Mating Ceremonies" he said. "You did know that they were in two days did you not?" Kagome stared at him.

"Hai," she replied. "I knew, will **she** be there?"

Onimaru looked away "Hai My Lady it is her custom to be there her relations to them will not change no matter how much u dislike her."

"Kagome sighed "Very well." She said. "Tell Kasumi-sama and Aiko-sama that I shall see them in two days time" Onimaru nodded and flew off. Kagome turned to face the group and smiled nervously.

"I think I have some explaining to do ne?"

Me: there chapter number three all done

Inu: about bloody time

Me: THAT'S IT I'M BRINGING OUT THE CHAINS!

Inu: NOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE CHAINS **runs away**

Kaggs: ok well pleses review thanks a bunch!


End file.
